


Partners in Crime

by Mellisah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But its all bloopers, Filming, Gen, General Shenanigains, I didnt take this seriously at all, Its another film project, so just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: Nino, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien are assigned to work on a film project together. It goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First(completed) fic for Miraculous Ladybug! *insert party favor confetti emoji here* It was a blast to write.  
> Inspired by this post.  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/165051536137/emmaleewhittaker-nayawata-next-class-film

“Group five is Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette. One of you come and pick a prompt out of the bowl, please.” Marinette stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, fingers searching for a slip of paper. She grasped one and opened it, reading the words written in neat writing on the small piece of paper.

“Police.”

\----  
After school, the four gathered at Marinette’s to discuss their next film project. 

“So the prompt was police, right?” Alya asked. Marinette nodded and Alya fiercely scribbled something into her notebook.

“What could we do for that?” Nino pondered through a bite of a croissant.

“Uh.. two of us could be a gang, and the other two police officers?” Marinette offered before nibbling on her pastry. 

“I like that!” Adrien supplied, leaning against the back of his chair. “And we could have one of those scenes you see in the cop shows- like that interrogation room with the cliché bright ceiling light,” he said to approving murmurs. “Good idea, Marinette.” The girl in question flushed before nodding. Although she'd gotten more used to being around Adrien, the constant compliments he tossed her way weren't helping.

“Alright, so I have a concept script here. How about Marinette and Adrien be the cops, and Nino and I can be the gang?” 

“I don't know. I think Nino and I could make a pretty good gang,” Adrien grinned, sending a sly smile at Nino. 

“Yeah, Alya, let me and Adrien be the gang.” Nino offered a fist to Adrien, who bumped it lightly. 

“Okay, okay, you two lovebirds.” Alya laughed, scratching out a few things on her paper. 

“How long do you think it'll take to finish all the scenes?” Marinette asked, spinning her chair to face Alya. 

“Shouldn't take more than a week, tops. And since we have two weeks to work on it, I think a week should be plenty of time to film! Marinette, what do you think?” 

“Sounds good!”  
\-----  
A week later, they were ready to film. An hour later, they realized they should have set aside more time.  
\-----  
“Of course I was fishing for information, this is an interrogation.” Marinette growled, unfolding her hands and slamming them onto the table loudly. “This'll end faster if you cooperate.” Now was the part she was dreading- she leaned closer to Adrien, their faces an inch apart. “And if you lie, I'll know.”

Was she imagining it, or did Adrien’s face have a tint to it? Before the scene could progress any further, Adrien smiled and opened his mouth.

“You're beautiful.” Marinette turned red, her face burning. She knelt on the ground, one hand pressed to her mouth, the other on the table. 

“ _Cut!_ Adrien, we have to get this scene done today!” Alya yelled from behind the camera.

A sheepish Adrien grinned at the camera. “I'm sorry, she's just too radiant!”

Marinette squealed and sank lower to the floor.  
\-------  
“Hey! Come back here, you dirty little-” Alya chased after Nino, boots thudding heavily on the concrete. Nino risked a small glance back and blew a quick raspberry at Alya before turning around and doubling his speed. She gasped; reached out a hand to grab Nino’s quickly retreating wrist. Here, the script called for her hand to brush his wrist lightly, then fall back as he sped away. Alya’s hand stretched out, it seemed as everything would be going good- and then she tripped. Yelping, she scrabbled around for any handhold- and grabbed Nino’s leg. The two went down in a pile of screeching limbs. Adrien, the cameraman, slowed to a stop, stopping the recording. 

“Are you guys okay?” he asked hesitantly. He got groans in response.  
\-------  
“So, to recap, you've broken several laws, committed identity fraud, and have broken into a government military base. What-” 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but you forgot something. I sold a guy a fake stuffed cat. ‘Twas a stuffed dog.”

Alya frowned. This wasn't in the script. Nevertheless, she decided to improvise. “You will not win me over with your use of “‘twas”.” She said in a stony voice.

Nino's face split into a smile, and Alya internally panicked. 

“‘twasn’t trying to.”

Marinette dropped the camera, uncontrollably giggling. “I- I hate you so much!”

_“Nino!”_  
\-------  
“You're under arrest. You have the rig-”

Adrien cut her off. “Sweetie. Sugar. Honey. 2 ½ cups of flour, ⅓lb butter, preheat oven at 375°, grease pan-” 

“Adrien.”

“What?”

_“Shut up.”_  
\-------  
“Wait, what were they named again? The.. Musicats? What kind of name is- wait, I need to sneeze. Just- just wai- _a-chi!_ ” 

Alya grinned. Marinette groaned. “Alya, no-”

“Marinette, your sneezes are so-”

“No, Alya.”

“-cute!” 

_“No, Alya.”_  
\-------  
“It’s not fair! It's just not-” Marinette paused as her mouth missed the straw in her cup of water. “I- give me a second.” Giggling, she chased her straw around the rim of the cup before she finally caught it and took a drink. “As I was saying-”  


Laughter cut her off. “I don't think we can salvage that take!” Nino called, pausing the recording.  


“No? Alright,” Marinette said. She tried taking another sip of water, missing the straw for the fourth time. “I- can we get _rid of this straw?”_  
\------  
As Alya was editing the footage, she found a folder labeled “Bloopers”. Grinning deviously, she double-clicked on it. This was _so_ going in the video.


End file.
